UnderFortress 2
by NOT AN ACCOUNT ANYMORE2461461
Summary: The RED team has fallen down Mt. Ebott! But they will handle things a bit differently than Frisk did... very differently... Rated T for swear words and stuff.
1. Ruins

The Engineers from both teams were building the machine. "Uuuh, hardhat?" asked the RED Scout, "Are you sure we could trust the BLUs?" "Yeah. They are teamed up with us to find somewhere where we could get a job." the RED Engineer replied. "Oh. OK." After a while the Engineers yelled simultaneously, "WE DID IT PARDNER!" and as the huge teleporter on the ground started to spin, the BLU Medic inquired, "Hmm. Interesting. So, Engineer, how is this teleporter any different than the ones you already built?" the BLU Engineer happily answered, "It's an interdimensional teleporter capable of transporting both teams to another dimension at once! It also dispenses free beer to anybody named 'Engineer'." The RED Demoman groaned as he wanted some of that stuff. The teams stepped onto the teleporter and after a few seconds, they were transported to the top of a mountain.

"Where are we?" asked the BLU Spy. "Umm... I... I don't have a clue..." said the RED Engineer. "It was supposed to teleport us to a world where the Manns were not dead and Saxton Hale was still CEO of Mann Co.!" It was turning dark, and they had no shelter. "Hey, guys! I found a cave we cou-" said the BLU scout but right as he said it the mountain started to quake and the teams made a mad dash to the cave. The BLU team was a little bit smarter and realized that earthquakes and caves were not a good combination. The RED team realized this a little too late and fell down a hole in the cave into a bed of flowers.

The RED team was groaning and as the Medic patched them up they walked around, but found nothing to help them get out. The Soldier tried to rocket jump up but ended up falling to his death. The Medic healed his fallen friend's hologram and got on with the journey. The team walked past and found a flower. "Howdy!" the flower looked confused as he counted the number of people who fell. "Yo, uh, flower guy. First, why do you talk, and second, where are we?" asked the Scout "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! "Oh real creative." "You're new to the Underground, aren't you?" "No shit." "WOULD YOU STOP THAT? Anyway, as I was saying, let me guide you on how things work here. You see that?" everyone looked a bit down and found their respective icons found on their shoulders floating near their chests. Flowey was thinking and realized, 'I shouldn't try anything. Look how heavily armed they are...' but brushed that thought away. "Those are your souls, your very culmination of your beings! They start off very weak, but you can make them grow strong through LV!" "Mmmph mmmph!" "Uh, what did he say?" asked Flowey "He asked what LV stands for. I'm pretty sure it means level." replied the Engineer. "No, silly! It means LOVE! You want some LOVE, don't you!" "HAH! GAYYYY!" heckled Scout. "I SWEAR TO GOD! I-I-I mean, here. We share LOVE through little white... friendliness pellets... Here! Catch as many as you can!"

The little flower threw a bunch of petals through the air and as they were hurtling to the team, the Heavy blocked the entire team as he took the hits. "YOU IDIOT. IN THIS WORLD, ITS KILL OR BE KILLED! DIE." The Heavy only lost 19 health and laughed at the little flower. He tore the flower from the ground and said, "Ha ha ha! Little flower, that tickled. The only one dying is YOU." and the Heavy promptly threw the flower on a wall. The team heard someone gasp.

"Ni..ni...NINE HUMANS?" they turned around and saw a huge goat lady with her hands over her mouth in surprise. "Uhh, goat lady?" asked the Demoman, "How could we leave this place if it isn't too much trouble." "umm... ri- right this wa-way... ha.. ha..." The goat lady introduced herself as Toriel and guided the team through the Ruins. "I don't think that resolving conflicts peacefully is your thing..." She said as the looked at the heavily armed team's weapons. "But please don't hurt anyone down here. They have families you know."

Toriel left them alone for a while and the team went on their merry way through the Ruins. The Pyro found a frog and promptly set it on fire and it turned to dust. They solved the puzzles by skipping them and finally got to Toriel's house. "I thought that this would be your room and that you guys would have some pie, but... I don't think the room is big enough..." Toriel said. The team wandered into the kitchen and found the pie. There was no more pie when they left. "Yo, uh, Toriel? Could we like, go home?" asked the Scout. "How about we read some snail facts! Did you know... snails sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature?" "Ew. But seriously. We need to like, go. Now." "Excuse me... I have to do something. Wait here." Toriel got up and ran downstairs as fast as she could. They went downstairs and found Toriel there.

After saying things the team didn't listen to about leaving and someone named Asgore, they met Toriel at the door. "Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." Toriel suddenly shot fireballs at the team. Pyro air blasted them back and they hit Toriel. "Wha- what? How? You... you really are... stro...stro...strong... Don't let... ASGORE... take your souls... Be... good..." As Toriel died Scout was the only one bothered by it. The team left him behind as he cried over the dust.

The rest of the team went and opened the door. Flowey was there.

"I hope you like your choice. After all, it's not as if you can go back and change fate. In this world, it's kill or be killed. That old hag thought she could break the rules. She tried so hard to save you humans. But when it came down to it... Hee hee... SHE COULDN'T EVEN SAVE HERSELF. WHAT AN IDIOT! Wait... What are you doing?" Heavy then ran up to the flower and smacked the flower against the wall again. When they opened the door to the outside, they suddenly felt the full brunt of Snowdin's freezing cold.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading and if you have any suggestions, comments or if I did something wrong please review the story so I could help better this story in the future.


	2. Snowdin Showdown

As the team walked out of the door, they hear the Scout's footsteps receding in the ruins. The team took no notice of this and continues on. Suddenly, they hear someone behind them. "SHOW YOURSELF, FOUL DEMON!" screamed the Soldier. The team goes faster. They heard a heavy twig snap. "IM WARNING YOU!" the Soldier yells again. They come to a bridge with a gate-like structure, and as they turn around, they see a mysterious figure. "THAT'S IT! I'M ENDING YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" shrieked the Soldier and he pulls out his shotgun while the rest of the team ready their weapons. "FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!" The team wildly shoots their guns but they hit no target. The figure was behind them now and said, "that's no way to treat a new friend. turn around and shake my hand." The team slowly looks behind them and the spy outstretches his hand.

They hear, 'ppppfffffffffffffffffffffffftttt' and the figure literally lights up and they see that he is a skeleton. "ha. the ol' woopie cushion in the hand trick. its always funny. hi. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. usually i'd get all chummy with you. but i know who you are. i have a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try? heh heh heh. all right. well, here's a better question." Suddenly the skeleton's pupils vanish, leaving only blackness in their wake. "do you wanna have a bad time? cause if you take another step forward, you are REALLY not gonna like what happens next." The spy confidently takes a step forward to the short skeleton. "welp, sorry old lady. this is why i never make promises." The Engineer runs behind and builds a sentry while the Demoman places stickies.

Heavy revs up his minigun and the Medic heals everyone to overheal. "I am fully charged!" Sniper sprints back and hides in some bushes and Spy cloaks. Everyone else points their weapons at Sans. Suddenly, bones appear out of the ground. "FIRE!" Rockets, grenades, bullets, flames, and needles fly through the air at Sans but he just teleports out of the way. Strange goat-skulls appear and fire lasers at the team. "BROTHER! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled a skeleton that just appeared. "not now, papyrus! go get undyne!" "B-B-BUT BROTHER! WH-WHY?" "no time! just go!" The other skeleton ran and went to go get this 'Undyne' person.

After what seemed to be years of battle, Undyne finally appeared. A fish-woman in armor. "Sniper! Shoot her!" commanded the Engineer. Undyne sprinted towards the Heavy with a spear in hand. Then, there was a flash of bright light. The tall skeleton jumped in the way of the spear screaming, "NO UNDYNE! NOOOOO!" but the spear just went through his spine and soon, the skeleton turned to dust. As Undyne was shocked, the heavy punched her and almost knocked her head off.

"D-d-damn it... with one hit," Undyne said while on the ground, crouching and holding her wounds, "I'm already... already... Papyrus... Alphys... ASGORE... Just like that I... I've... I've failed you... No... My body..." Undyne gets up, "My body f-feels like its splitting apart... like at any instant, I'll scatter into a million pieces... but... deep... d-deep in my soul, there's a burning feeling I can't describe... a burning feeling that WON'T let me die! This isn't just about monsters anymore, is it?" Undyne stands tall, almost as tall as Heavy, "If you get past us you'll... you'll destroy them all won't you? Monsters, Humans, Everyone... everyone's hopes... everyone's dreams... vanquished in an instant. BUT I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT! Right now, everyone in the world... I can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have one goal. TO DEFEAT YOU! HUMANS! NO. WHATEVER YOU ARE!" Undyne is now valiantly standing on the bridge, looking as if she will destroy all the humans, "FOR THE SAKE OF THE WHOLE WORLD, I, UNDYNE, WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!" A flashing light covers everyone's vision and when it clears, Undyne has a new set of armor and her wounds are gone. "Your gonna have to try a little harder than THAT."


End file.
